Mine Forever Part 8
by Elysian
Summary: Both searches continue...


Mine Forever Part 8  
  
  
"Well, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to let you two off here," Bing says sadly to Scott and Shelby. He had enjoyed talking to them both.  
  
Scott and Shelby gather up their things, hop out of the truck, and thank Bing for the ride. They stretch their legs. Besides a few rest stops here and there, they had been traveling for two days staright.  
  
"What a freak," Shelby says watching the truck drive away.  
  
"At least he was nice enough to give us a ride all the way here," Scott replies trying to give the guy some credit.  
  
Shelby looks at her watch and it's already 8:00. "We need to find a place to sleep tonight."  
  
"And tomorrow we get married," Scott smiles.  
  
Shelby smiles back and they walk down the street looking for some sort of park that might look comfortable for sleeping in.  
  
*****  
  
All the searchers return to Horizon that night. They had been searching for three days and no one had come up with anything so far. They had even called the state police.  
  
"I told you it was going to be hard to find them," Sophie sighs sinking into a chair.  
  
"We aren't giving up," Peter answers.  
  
"I know we aren't. So, what's our next plan of action?"  
  
"Well, assuming they hitch hiked," a police officer begins. "Truck drivers are the most likely to pick them up. I'll send a message out to dispatchers."  
  
Peter nods. He's not sure what to do next. They could be anywhere by now. He just hopes they don't decide to do anything stupid.  
  
*****  
Dear Ezra,  
  
How are things going? College life is busy, but I'm trying my hardest in the search for your parents. I went on the internet and I compiled a list of all the adoption agencies around the Sacramento area. There are a lot of them! I'm not sure where to start! Do you have any other information? Even something small will help. I'll do the best I can. Take care.  
Your friend,  
Katherine  
  
"So, what else do you know?" Daisy asks after reading the letter.  
  
"Nothing. Actually the only thing I know is that my birth parents named me Ezra and my parents decided not to change it. That's about it."  
  
"I suppose that's better than nothing."  
  
"I guess so. I just wish I was at home. I could go digging through my parents' files."  
  
"But if you were at home, then you wouldn't be here with me."  
  
Daisy and Ezra are sitting on the grass together; their backs leaning against each other. Ezra turns around to face Daisy.  
  
"Are you really happy?" he asks seriously.  
  
"Happy with what?"  
  
"With me?"  
  
Daisy is surprised that Ezra feels this way. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I dunno," he shrugs. "Sometimes I think you're only with me because you didn't want to turn me down again."  
  
"Ezra, you're one of the best things that's happened in my life. You make me happy."  
  
Ezra gives a smile.  
  
"Now enough with this mushy stuff!" Daisy jokes and leans back up against Ezra. "Where do you think Scott and Shelby are?"  
  
"I bet they're married by now," Ezra jokes.  
  
"You think they would?"  
  
"Nah, I don't think they're that stupid."  
  
*****  
  
After an hour and a half of walking around, Scott and Shelby finally find a park. It's a pretty big park with a playground, a garden, a duck pond, and plenty of benches. They find a bench away from everything else and decide that this is where they'll spend the night.  
  
The night air is cold and Scott tightly wraps his arms around Shelby.  
  
"So, is this, you know, what you had to do when you were on the streets?"  
  
"Sometimes," she answers not wanting to think about her past. When her and Scott get married, she can start a new life for herself. "But at least tonight I have you."  
  
"You'll have me forever," he promises.  
  
*****  
  
"Attention all truck drivers!" Bing turns up the radio in his truck. "There are two teenagers who have been reported as runaways. There names are Scott Barringer and Shelby Merrick. They are both 17 years old. They may have tried to hitch hike. If you have any information on either please contact the base."  
  
"Hey!" Bing shouts suddenly realizing. "Those were my kids!"  



End file.
